


Temper

by Rabid_Herbs



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabid_Herbs/pseuds/Rabid_Herbs
Summary: Prompt #1: “You can’t just lose your temper like this every time you get a upset”During a fight, Derek says something he doesn’t mean and that causes Spencer to walk out. Will Spencer forgive him?
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Temper

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic that I wrote ever and while it isn’t perfect I am supper proud of to. Please let me know if any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Morgan didn’t even know why they were still fighting. Earlier on a case Morgan had run into the line of fire. He managed to make it out relatively unscathed, but at the last second a bullet nicked his ear. They were now in the midst of a screaming battle about wether that was really necessary.

Reid stood in the living room glaring at Moran as he said “You didn’t even have to run out there. The unsub profiled as someone who wouldn’t pull the trigger on the victim.”

Reid had been repeating that sentiment for while now.  
Morgan sighed then begin go say what he had for the past 30 minutes “Well, I wasn’t going to just sit there. He could have shot her. Someone had to do something.”

“Actually the girl had a VERY good chance of survival” Reid began “to be exact she had a-“

“CAN YOU JUST PLEASE SHUT UP FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE? god!” Morgan had screamed.

The room suddenly became quiet, as Reid and Morgan just stared at each other. It took about a second for Morgan to understand exactly what he had said, but by that point Reid was already half way to the door”  
“Spencer please I didn’t mean that ok? I was just worked up.”

He stopped with his hand on the door knob and slowly turned around “to be Frank I don’t really care why you said it and if you really were sorry you wouldn’t follow me” and then he was gone.

Morgan stood there just staring at the door unsure of what he should do. He knew he should go after Spencer, but he also knew that one of them might say something the other would regret. Derek knew he would come at some point and then they could talk.

———

It had almost been 3 hours and Derek was worried. Spencer had headed out around 9 and now it was almost 12. Derek had finally resolved to going to hunt him down. It took him all of 30 minutes to find him. A couple of miles from their house was a small pond. Spencer liked to go their when he need to think. He was sitting on the bench by the pond and Derek quickly sat down next to him. There was silence for a second before Derek said “pretty boy?” As Spencer continued staring into space Derek realised he had been crying. Derek attempted to put his hand on Spencer’s shoulder but he flinched away. “Kid please talk to me.”

Spencer turned to look at him and said “I’m hurt Derek.” It was Derek’s turn to flinch. Spencer sounded so hurt. 

“I know pretty boy and I’m so sorry, but please let me take you home. You don’t have shoes on and your only in your Pjs. It’s too cold out for you.” Spencer slowly nodded. As he stood Derek held out his hand and Spencer took it. Derek couldn’t help but notice how cold it was.

———

When they reached the house Derek quickly made Spencer sit down in front of the fire place while he lit the fire. He then got Spencer a blanket and sat down next to him. Derek quickly broke the silence. “Spencer I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it at all and I know that doesn’t do much good for you know, but believe me when I say I’m sorry. Things got out of hand and I said something I shouldn’t have, but know that I still love you and I hope you still love me too.” 

Derek could see that Spencer was crying, but he didn’t know if he should reach over and wipe it away or give him space. He took a shaky breath in then said “I want to be made at you so bad, but I’m more hurt than anything. I think we were both mad and you said something you shouldn’t have. That doesn’t mean it’s ok though. You can’t just lose your temper like this every time you get a upset. You have to talk to me. That’s what I’m here for.” Derek nodded. He knew what Spencer said was true and there was no denying that. With a sob Spencer said “I forgive you and of course I still love you.” He then threw himself at Derek. 

Derek knew at that moment that everything would be ok. He also knew that he had messed up big time and was gonna spend a long time making it up. None of that mattered right now though cause Spencer was lying in his arms and he still loved him. For now that was all Derek needed to focus on.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I’m so happy that I finally wrote this. Please let me know if you have no prompts/ideas for me to write about. I will literally take anything.


End file.
